


【贝莫】一个普普通通的稿

by ZS_9



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZS_9/pseuds/ZS_9
Summary: achi约的稿x2一篇普普通通的贝莫车，abo
Relationships: Ludwig van Beethoven & Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (Classicaloid)
Kudos: 1





	【贝莫】一个普普通通的稿

“路君——”  
莫扎特挂在贝多芬背上晃荡着腿，“陪我玩——”  
“下来，”贝多芬抓他的手，“别勒我脖子。”  
“才不要！”莫扎特则在他背上粘得十分牢固，“我好无聊好无聊！今天他们还不让我出门！”  
“无聊也别缠着我，我还要煮咖啡。”贝多芬挣不开他，放下咖啡豆向外走去，皱着眉警告他：“你安分一点。”  
能安分才奇怪。  
莫扎特歪了歪头，短暂地露出了一个思索的表情。  
贝多芬正试图在维持重心的前提下伸手去拿柜子上的盒子，就感受到后颈被什么湿软的东西擦了一下。  
是莫扎特的舌头。  
他浑身僵住了，丝丝的甜味从身后沿着皮肤一寸一寸蔓过来，萦绕在他鼻尖，甚至此时还听到了身后人恶作剧的开怀笑声。  
“沃尔夫！”  
贝多芬忍无可忍地用力将对方从自己身上撕了下来，掐着他的肩膀一把抵在了旁边的桌子上  
莫扎特吓了一跳，小臂在身前虚挡了一下：“干嘛！我撞到桌角了,好疼！”  
“那你倒是别乱舔啊！”  
被激起的浑身燥意让贝多芬咬牙切齿起来：“你没贴阻隔贴吗？”  
莫扎特挠了挠头，“啊……！我忘了！”他去摸自己的后颈，“这个都贴了几天了……但是你也没贴啊。”所以刚刚他才好奇的舔了一下。  
“因为我没有发情期！”贝多芬看起来有些恼怒。  
贝多芬倒是能现在找出阻隔贴给他贴上，但这时候还能管什么用恐怕有待商榷，他匆匆扫视了一下目力可及的范围，也没发现急用的抑制喷雾。  
而另一位当事人还在摸着下巴一脸不满地嘀嘀咕咕个没完，没有一点对于危险将近的感知，看他表情不太妙，似乎还想伸手来揽他的脖子讨好他。  
贝多芬不自觉收紧按在莫扎特肩上的手，低头深呼吸几口，但那丝丝缕缕的甜味显然并不这么容易摆脱。  
莫扎疑惑的前倾身体，试图从贝多芬有些晦暗不明的表情中分析出点什么：“哎？你没事吧？撞到桌角的是好像是我不是你啊？”  
“闭嘴。”他低声说，“你记得哪有抑制剂吗？”  
“没有哦？”莫扎特抬头的时候又蹭到他了，“之前我玩滑板的时候把剩下的抑制剂都摔碎了，还挨了骂来着。”  
贝多芬的脏话卡在嗓子里。  
“那没人教你不要随便碰别人的腺体吗？”  
“确实没有人啊？”莫扎特茫然道。  
贝多芬：……  
对哦，现在没人给他们普及常识（主要是普及也没人听），过去压根就还没有第二性别之说。  
“你的咖啡打翻了吗？”莫扎特左顾右盼：“闻起来好浓。你没闻到吗？”  
贝多芬忍无可忍：“那是我的信息素！”  
他的怒火或者别的什么东西终于达到顶点，抓住莫扎特肩膀的那只手松开了，转而双手攥住对方的衣领，揪起来吻了下去。

莫扎特的头发不知道什么时候被拆散了，又长又软的发丝散落下来，铺在桌面上。  
Omega的气味敏感性好像没在莫扎身上体现，但是贝多芬上手一摸就发现这家伙已经完全柔软下来，他正抓着自己的领口小声道：“我好热哦。”  
于是贝多芬热心的帮他把衣服拆了下来。  
他的信息素是甜味的，大概是某种糖果，或者类似的甜品。单独闻起来甚至有些发腻，但溶在贝多芬“六十颗咖啡豆磨成的咖啡”的信息素里就显得刚刚好了。  
莫扎特用额头顶在贝多芬的肩膀上，后者正在捏着他后颈思考什么，就被像八爪鱼一样缠上了，被坠着不得不前倾身体。  
他的衣服已经全被贝多扯掉了，但披风却还好好挂着，看起来有点滑稽。贝多芬的手在他身上的软肉上流连。这家伙衣服下的皮肤实在太白嫩，稍微用点力揉捏都能留下红痕，映在贝多芬眼里，为他多添了份烦躁。  
莫扎特坐在桌上，眼睛蒙着一层水雾，正有点不太好意思的触碰自己的乳头，小声跟他讲：“这里痒。”  
而贝多芬伸手过来替他揉捏的时候，他又十分委屈：“不要了……你越揉越痒……”  
贝多芬带着茧的手指磨得乳头生疼，却不能止住那股麻痒，甚至带得更大一片皮肤都泛起痒来。可他虽然这么说，还在挺着胸口自己往贝多芬手里送，完全没看出来哪里不愿意，纯真又色情。  
他这份不自觉露出的媚态落在对方眼里，差点没绷住岌岌可危的理智。贝多芬再度深吸了口气，控制着力气分开莫扎的双腿。  
在后者略有茫然的目光里，他的手指从早已举起的性器旁划下，磨过会阴，满意的听到这家伙抽了口里凉气，指尖最后落在隐秘的穴口上，轻轻揉了揉。  
莫扎特猛地向后瑟缩一下，穴口也随着他的呼吸和动作收缩，慢慢染上一层粉红。  
而令他最为不适的是，后穴深处不知从哪儿涌出一股热流，伴随着隐约的麻痒。贝多芬却没再碰他的后穴，转而在他大腿根部四处滑动，引得那种麻痒也更加难耐。莫扎特终于忍不住低声求他：“那里……也痒，你帮我弄一下……”  
对方似乎发出一声闷笑，惹得莫扎特有些恼。  
他的指尖总算探进一些，火热的穴肉收缩着吮吸这来之不易的一点安慰。身下人的后穴早已经湿润起来，贝多芬轻易就能插进去二指。  
从未体验过的感觉让莫扎特整个人使不上力气，手臂撑在身后勉力支持自己没有直接躺倒在桌上。  
贝多的汗从额头上淌下来，顺着脖颈隐进衣领，注视着莫扎特的目光晦暗不明。  
莫扎特竭力压抑着喉中溢出羞耻的音调，声音变得奇怪起来：“你……你等一下！太奇怪了……”  
未被开发过的地方有不受自己控制的东西在翻搅，异物感和羞耻感让他眼角泛起红色，想伸手去抓贝多芬胳膊。好不容易积攒起来的力量却因为后者重重擦过甬道里的某一点而散干净。他抽咽一声，支撑上身的手臂一软就向后倒去，被贝多芬伸手托住后背。  
敏感处被刺激后又涌上奇异的快感，让他无法生出强烈的挣扎出对方控制的念头，反而被那极其怪异的感觉融成了一汪春水。  
那求饶声慢慢换了个方向，身体里难耐的感受正在增强：“嗯……快一点……”  
贝多芬抽出手指，将带出的透明液体随便擦在莫扎特身上，惹得他抬起前臂遮住脸不愿去看。他早已硬的流水的性器抵在嫣红的穴口，没等他反应过来便就着肠液的润滑狠狠贯穿。  
“呜……！”  
剧烈的疼痛与快感在身体里爆开，滚烫的、又粗又硬的东西正嵌在他体内，破开层层缠上的媚肉顶着令人感到恐慌的深处，即使不动也在彰显自己强烈的存在感。  
莫扎特小小的挣扎了一下，扭动着腰试图离开，阴茎狠狠摩擦过穴肉的快感却让他忍不住哭出声。  
眼泪从他眼角渗出来，莫扎呜咽着去抱对方的脖子：“别……别动，太大了……我疼……”  
他的穴肉却相当热情，紧紧收缩着讨好对方，似乎还在将对方的凶器往更深处吸。  
贝多芬被火热湿软的东西紧紧裹着，对方还毫无自觉的勾引着他，浑身的燥意让他恨不得不管不顾地狠狠抽插起来，却还不得不考虑这家伙的承受力。  
他深呼吸了几口，安慰性的舔掉他脸上的眼泪：“你放松点。”

身下人的眼泪和通红的眼角、抽泣的声音、颤抖的身体、每次受不住侵犯时都会下意识的蜷缩，这些无一不激得贝多芬更加凶狠。  
莫扎特的双腿被捞起挂在他臂弯上，无力的垂荡着。他被摆出一个更方便他侵犯的姿势，被迫承受着alpha大开大合的抽插。  
淫水从交合处顺着莫扎特的臀瓣淌到桌上，隐约能看见深色的狰狞性器隐没在白嫩的臀肉之间。  
贝多芬的手还在搓揉着莫扎特的乳头，浅色的乳粒被他搓揉到充血肿胀，直到对方哭着掰他的手才勉强送开。  
莫扎特不明白为什么此时的贝多芬充满了他从未见过的侵略性，仿佛某种食肉的猛兽。他狰狞的性器正钉在自己的身体里，残忍的狠狠侵犯着初经人事的青涩身体。  
“等、等一下！呜啊……！”  
他的身体却好像背叛了思想，层层叠叠的没肉顺从的迎接着对方粗暴的入侵，又在其抽出时缠着对方不舍的挽留，甚至又分泌出一股淫液浇在贝多芬的性器上，引得对方更加发狠的操干着柔软的Omega。  
莫扎特的哭叫声最后被堵在贝多芬的吻里。被欲望控制的alpha的气息相当危险，看起来恨不得将莫扎特吞吃入腹。  
积累的快感终于达到了一个顶锋，热意涌向下身，强烈的兴奋让他浑身肌肉都绷紧了。  
"呜啊……！"  
莫扎特眼前乍闪出白光，似乎只有一瞬间，又似乎过了很久，他颤抖地向后倒去，贝多芬却没停止抽插，反而加倍狠厉起来。高潮余韵的身体更加敏感，却不得不承受过于强烈的冲击，难以形容的快感一波一波的冲击着莫扎特的大脑皮层，肢体末端神经质地抽搐着，穴中涌出一大股液体，竟是只用后面又经历了一次干高潮。  
间隔极短地两次高潮将他眼角烧的通红，双瞳涣散，无力的瘫软下来。  
贝多芬抹掉他脸上的勒痕，干脆抱起莫扎，向楼上的卧房走去。  
莫扎特的手紧紧扣在他背上，终于忍不住对着他颈侧狠狠咬下去。  
“嘶。”贝多芬顿了顿，“还咬人。”  
只有交合处支撑着他的体重，在走路时的颠簸中，那根要命的凶器似乎顶进了前所未有的深度，让他感觉自己几乎被贯穿。莫扎特哭的更凶了，指甲在他背后也划出红痕，此时的疼痛却只能更加激发对方的性欲。  
他的眼泪掉在贝多芬的肩膀上，和对方的汗水融到一起。直到被放在床上，他还在一边哭一边嘀嘀咕咕的骂贝多芬，满脸委屈与不甘。  
性器抽离穴口时发出“啵”的一声，莫扎特的骂声停止了，茫然的望向身上人。  
突然被冷落的后穴不安的蠕动着，被操的嫣红的穴肉徒劳的翕张着。被情欲淹没的omega几乎失去理智，委屈和空虚感一齐涌上来，挂着满脸的眼泪去抓贝多芬。他的手腕被后者一把捏住，将他拽进怀里，又扯过旁边的皮带将双手腕紧紧捆在身后。  
alpha粗暴的举动将莫扎特气的只恨刚才没咬的更狠一点，他的身体却毫无尊严的更加兴奋起来，重新模糊了他的神智，体内的热意与麻痒都让他不自觉地向alpha展露自己，试图攀附在对方身上求欢。  
贝多芬动作强硬的将莫扎特翻了个面，摁着他跪趴在床上。  
莫扎特的腰肢比他想象的更柔韧，被掐着弯折出一个尽显脆弱的弧度。原本白皙的皮肤上交错着青紫的掐痕，视觉冲击感更加激发了alpha的欲望。他的被捆住的双手则被反剪在背后，屁股高高翘起，如同等待交配的雌兽一般。  
情欲让莫扎特变得迟钝，还没反应过来，那根狰狞的性器已经顶上了某个隐蔽的入口。  
“不要……贝、贝多——！”  
而求饶早已经来不及了。紧闭的宫口在不断凶猛地顶撞下被生生操开，体内最为隐蔽脆弱的一处被操进时带来的是极端的刺激，穴肉还在无比快活的欢迎着对方的侵入。  
恐慌与快感交织在一起，又逼出莫扎特不少眼泪，他哭喊着挣扎起来。  
“不……会坏掉的……太深了……不行……！”  
那要命的凶器还在往里捅，破开嫩肉挤入狭小的生殖腔，他甚至无法想象那里是什么样的，极其荒谬地出现在他身上的、能够孕育生命的器官。  
莫扎特的眼泪大滴大滴的往下掉，试图向前挣扎以逃离这痛苦而愉悦的侵犯，但对方每一次发狠的顶撞都让他失去力气，而被贝多察觉到他逃离的意图则会被拖回来更加发狠的肏干。  
“没关系的，你吃的下去，别怕。”  
这句话安慰不到莫扎特，他只觉得恐慌与疼痛，前所未有的快感冲刷着他的神智，密集而强烈的兴奋信号几乎让他喘不过气。  
生殖腔内的粘膜实在过于娇嫩敏感，在狂风骤雨一般的操干下很快就再次将莫扎特送上顶端，抽咽着射出明显比之前稀薄许多的浊液。  
狭窄而火热的腔壁猛地收缩，夹的贝多芬嘶了一声，掐着莫扎特的腰又剧烈抽插几下。  
他惊慌地感到体内嵌在最狭窄脆弱地方烙铁一样的凶器又在膨胀。原本的尺寸就让他难以承受，现在更是似乎要硬生生撑裂他的腔道，疼得他一边哭一边拼命挣扎起来。  
成结了。  
而贝多芬的手死死箍住他的腰，任他如何奋力扭动也无法移动分毫。  
滚烫浓稠的液体大量灌入生殖腔内，深处的粘膜又过分敏感，激得莫扎特倒吸了口气，身前原本已经射不出来的的性器颤了颤，被逼的又断断续续吐出些清液。  
贝多芬总算解开缚着莫扎特双手的皮带，让他攥住床单，缓解灭顶快感带来的冲击。莫扎特的手被他握着按上自己的的小腹，感受到那里被精液撑的鼓起了不妙的弧度。他高仰着头，仿佛濒死的天鹅，绷紧脖颈，哭泣着被迫吞下还在一股一股喷射的滚烫精液。  
莫扎特的脸埋在柔软的枕头里，目光涣散，抽泣着感受后穴被液体灌满。alpha性器上的结还紧紧卡在他身体里，堵着大量的精液无法流出，饱涨的发痛。  
标记完成感觉似乎过了一个世纪那么久，贝多芬从后面安抚性的抱着他，他感觉身体里似乎有什么一直空缺着的地方正缓慢的温暖充实起来，或者与什么产生了更紧密的联结。  
等、等一下，Omega是会怀孕的！  
“你干嘛直接射在里面！”挽回一点神智的莫扎特崩溃道，“万一怀孕了怎么办！”  
贝多芬的表情看起来还像在镇定地思考：“classica loid也会怀孕吗？”  
莫扎特：“……”  
他还想挣扎着想撑起身来，体内的结却还没完全消下去，卡在他身体里狠狠的扯了一下，带的他手一软摔在床上，又溢出一声哭吟。  
贝多芬的手重新按在他肩膀上，清了清嗓子，声音还有点哑：“你的发情期好像也还没结束呢。”

END


End file.
